Opposites Attract
by Bree Maree
Summary: What do we do, poke her with a stick?" I grabbed the closet stick next to me, and walked closer to her. "What are you doing?" "You told me to poke her with a stick!" Paul OC


**This is my first Fan Fiction, so tell me what you really think so I will no how I can improve it.**

**I do not own anything Stephenie Meyer does.**

The wind running smoothly through my fur was so liberating. I was swerving in and out of the trees for fun.

"_Lara, come on Harry needs us." _Sam said.

"_Sure." _I said running to Sam. I had met Sam when I ran into him. Seriously I ran into him, I could smell him and I was running full speed, when I didn't look up it was to late I ran right into him, he growled at me first, but then stopped. He took me to the Elders, and I got asked if I wanted to join _his_ pack. I phased before him, but it was his land. But I gladly accepted, and so now I'm the Beta. It was only me and him so far. Sam was my best friend he new everything about me and I new everything about him. When we ran into Leah it was awkward, so very awkward. Then he imprinted, on her cousin. It was pretty bad and I felt sorry for all three of them, but there was nothing I could do. Emily new everything. She was basically our personal chef, her food was so mouth watering, and she was so selfless. She was also my best friend.

"_What's happened?" _I asked.

"_You no Bella?" _He thought.

"_Unfortunately." _I didn't like Bella one bit; I couldn't stand how she could be around those bloodsuckers, yet date one was just over the limit.

"_Well she is missing, no one can find her she left Charlie a note telling him that she went for a walk with Edward and she hasn't come back since." _He said. So many thoughts ran through my head.

"_You don't think he-" _I got cut off.

"_That's what were about to find out, Harry wants us to find her." _I was confused, why would she walk so far. We phased so we could talk to Harry. We walked up to Billy and Harry they were talking to each other. Sam started talking to them. I walked over to Charlie.

"Hey, I'm Lara I'm here to help find Bella, Harry sent me and Sam here." He looked at me.

"Thank you, Harry and Billy said you no the forests well."

"That is right. Do you mind telling me where you have already searched?" I asked. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath trying to remember.

"We have searched the south and the west." He said nodding in agreement with himself.

"Thanks, don't worry we will find her." I said. I walked back over to Sam.

"We will follow their scents." I nodded in agreement.

"Hey Billy, Harry."

"Hey Lara how are things." I shrugged.

"You no, Sam and his weirdness." I said.

"Hey Dad, when is the next search party going out?" A boy that looked about seventeen asked Billy.

"Now, after we finish talking," The kid stopped behind Billy's wheelchair and looked at us, he looked intimidated. "Jacob, this is Sam and Lara, Sam and Lara this is my son Jacob." Sam nodded at him.

"Hey." I said.

"Lara, let's go." Sam commanded. I started walking to the north. Sam behind me.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked jokingly. Sam looked a little distracted.

"And I thought Jacob was intimidated by you." I said mostly to myself but of course Sam heard.

"I'm not intimidated." He said defending himself.

"Sure your not." I said.

"I'm not."

"Shut up, I want to get this over with." We went in the woods, and phased. Sam's fur was pitch black, me on the other hand I also had black fur, but I had a white paws which to me looked really cool.

We followed his scent until Bella's went a different way, his scent was everywhere it burnt my nose, she definitely didn't no where she was going. It didn't take long to find her, she was curled up in a ball on the ground, soaking wet from the rain.

"_Well hell, she looks dead." _I thought.

"_You know she isn't dead you can hear her heart beat and her breathing." _Sam said.

"_I know but if I couldn't hear that, to me I would class that as dead." _I ran behind a tree and phased back, Sam did the same.

"What do we do wake her up by poking her with a stick?" I asked all serious again. Sam laughed.

"Poke her with a stick." I didn't expect him to agree, I grabbed the closet stick next to me, and I got closer to her. Sam pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You told me to poke her with a stick." I said.

"I didn't mean it like actually poke her."

"Oh, I see." I said throwing the stick away.

"Well, you can carry her back it would look weird if I did." He bent down and picked her up carefully, making sure she wasn't hurt. She mumbled something, but I couldn't understand.

"Eww now your going to smell." I said acting childlike. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You're so immature."

"Prove it." I said poking my tongue out at him.

We were walking back in silence.

"Edward don't leave me." Bella slept talked. I looked at her, like I saw a ghost.

We stopped on Charlie's front lawn.

"Charlie look." Jacob said looking at us. Charlie looked over to us and started to run. He grabbed her out of Sam's arms into his. He looked us at us.

"Thank you." We both nodded. Harry was wheeling Billy over to us.

"Did she say anything?" Harry asked.

"Yer something about Edward leaving her."

"Thank you, we will keep you informed on what we no."

"Night." I said.

"Bye." We started walking again. When I saw Jacob looking at me and Sam weirdly. Sam seemed to be studying Jacob.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I think we will have some new wolves soon." I looked over to Jacob studying him.

"You think Jacob?" Sam nodded.

"And his friends." I looked over to Sam. We were walking down the street.

"Man you smell." I teased, but he really did smell and it was burning my nose.

**So, I hope you like it. Please review!! I want to see what people think so far. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
